


Song Take Flight

by MorriganWrites0124



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Victorian era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorriganWrites0124/pseuds/MorriganWrites0124
Summary: Tobi and Lilly had never known parents, wealth or luxury. They had only ever known the struggles of an orphanage, the toll of thievery and hardship of street life. One fateful day, they found themselves nearly caught by the police, when Lilly pulled her friend into a ground-level window.They got away, but found themselves in a dusty abandoned theater, charred and ruined from an accident long ago. Little did the two realize that they had stumbled into the abandoned Paris Opera House, and they were not alone…Without meaning to, they had awoken a ghost. A ghost long thought gone…





	1. A Walk Through The Past

"Stop, thief!"

Two small children ran down the street. The girl ran ahead, clutching two loaves of bread in one arm and holding the hand of the boy in the other. She pulled him in every direction, as the baker called for the police.

"This way!" The little girl shrieked as she ducked through the crowd.

"Lilly, slow down!" The boy held her hand tightly as they swerved.

The police were catching up... Lilly stopped in her tracks looking about the crowd when she spotted it. A ground window! She smiled as she ran to it, pushing it open and shoving the bread inside. She didn't say a word as she let go of the boy's hand and slipped in through the window.

"In here, Tobi!"

Tobi whipped around, the police were searching for them. Two small children in a crowd of adults were not easy to find, apparently. Tobi ducked down and crawled into the window headfirst. He yelped as he landed on the ground beside Lilly. A cloud of dust bloomed underneath him, filling his nose and eyes. Lilly crawled to him, clapping her small hand over his mouth as the constable ran by the window, shouting to his men. They held their breath, dust settling in their lungs painfully as they waited for the crowd to quiet...

Finally the footsteps of the police disappeared into nothingness and the window remained undisturbed. The children took a deep breath, Tobi began to hack the dust from his lungs, tears filling his hazel eyes from the strain.

"Are you okay, Tobi?"

Tobi sat up, coughing the dust from lungs. He didn't answer until the dust landed and he could finally rest his head against the wall. "I'm alright, Lilly." He looked to the loaves of bread she clutched in her arms and held out his hand. She smiled as she ripped a quarter from the loaf and handed it to him, proudly. Tobi smiled and patted her head before ripping the piece in half. He paused for a moment, looking at the halves... He handed Lilly the biggest half and sank his teeth into his own.

They ate their bread in silence, ignoring the dark room they took shelter in. Once their meal was done, Lilly wrapped the remaining loaves in her shawl that she had stuffed into her cap and stood up. She brushed the dust from her breeches and stockings and turned to the window. "Do you think they're gone?"

Tobi swallowed the last of his bread, "Maybe. But they are likely still looking for us and we cannot go back to that baker. He will be waiting for us to come back."

Lilly pouted, "So then what do we do?"

"There's more than one baker in Paris, Lilly. We'll find another one." Tobi stood up and copied her movements, dusting the dust from his clothes. He looked up. "Where are we?"

The room was long and narrow. The only light was the tiny window they had made their escape through, it only shined on the two children. Lilly grabbed Tobi's arm, a mix of fear and excitement in her breath as they walked forward. Tobi looked to the ceiling, rope dangled above them like nooses and pulley systems surrounded them. Tobi could see something hanging higher than the ropes, there were wooden walkways so high above them, Tobi could only wonder if people flew to reach them. Lilly could smell something lingering over the dust. The remnants of char? They knew it well. Tobi reached out into the darkness and felt something. It was soft and tall above them. Fabric?

"Tobi!" Lilly gripped his arm excitedly, "Tobi, I think this is the old Opera Populaire!"

Tobi felt her release his arm in the dark, he reached out for her. "Lilly!"

"It is, Tobi!" She laughed excitedly. "Look! It's the stage!"

Tobi sighed and stepped past the curtain. He still could barely see a thing, wondering how Lilly knew where to stop as he patted his way around while digging his hand into his pockets for his matches. He flicked the match and held it up, the small light spread as much as it could through the darkness. The match set a time limit as the small boy searched the space for anything that resembled a candle or a lantern. He could hear the little girl on the stage, humming through the proscenium. Her little voice was carrying through the space, but it wouldn't matter if she fell or hurt herself.

"Ha!" He laughed to himself as he found a lantern... Several lanterns on the floor. He lay on his stomach to light the lantern and gently unscrewed it from the ground. Once he had his light, he stood up and held it to Lilly...

Who had run off.

"Lilly!" He called out. "Lilly, where did you go!"

"Tobi!" Lilly jumped out from behind a curtain, her blue eyes were wide with excitement and wonder. Tobi yelped in surprise as she grabbed his hand and started dragging him around. "Tobi, this place is so big! Come on!"

Tobi held the lantern up as they walked. "Is it safe to be in here?"

"I dun know."

There was complete nothingness throughout the entire place. Small windows let in tiny amounts of light, the wood creaked beneath their feet with every single step as they walked up countless stairs. There was no sound besides their steps. There was an essence through the entire Opera. Something lingered, watched and followed as the children explored the darkness. Tobi gripped the lantern tightly, afraid to be away from the light.

"Lilly? Where are we going?" Tobi held her hand tightly as they came across a hallway. Tall doors lined the wall. Beautiful architecture lined the entire hallway, but the years of abandonment left debris, dust and tragedy on the floor around them. Lilly stopped in front of the biggest door. "Lilly?"

She grabbed the handle. It did not move, but she could feel the there was a give. With enough strength... "Tobi, help me!"

Tobi sighed and lowered the lantern, grabbing the handle and pulling as hard as possible. The door gave way, knocking the two to the ground. There was nothing but darkness inside. The smell of dust and soot seemed to waft into the air, as if they had stirred a monster from its slumber. Curiously, there was a breeze that escaped, like the breath of the monster they feared might be lingering in the darkness. Lilly crawled to the lantern and held it up. The room was empty.

But the room was so beautiful. Or at least, it had to have been long time ago, Elegant wallpaper was peeling from the walls, a vanity sat covered in dust against the wall. Tobi took his box of matches and lit the lanterns that still stood in the room, illuminating the dressing room to some semblance of its former glory. Lilly gasped as she took in the beautiful red and gold details of the room, an enormous wardrobe open against the wall. Lilly bent down and picked up something that was spilling out from it. A once white, lacy robe.

"Tobi, look!" She held it to her body and began to dance around the room, humming to herself. She was in her own imagination. The princess at a ball, the diva on the stage.

Tobi approached the defining feature of the room. The enormous mirror in the very center.

"Big..." He whispered. Each detail on the border was so fine, the mirror was so... There was something about the mirror. It didn't just reflect him, but something deep within his soul...

And then it appeared...

Tobi screamed. He swung the lantern against the mirror, smashing both entirely. Lilly yelped in surprised, dropping the gown.

"What is it?!"

Tobi turned from the mirror. "You didn't see it?!"

"See what?"

"The face! There was a face in the mirror!" Tobi turned to the door and grabbed her hand, "I don't want to be here anymore. We're leaving!"

"Tobi!" Lilly pulled on his grip, her eyes still on the mirror. "Tobi, look!"

Tobi turned, frustrated, to see what she was trying so hard to show him. He stopped when he saw what he had done. There was no wall behind the mirror... There was a hallway. The breeze was cool, brushing past them gently as they stared into the beckoning passage. Lilly grabbed a lantern and approached the border of the mirror. The hallway seemed endless. A maze beneath the house... Questions bubbled in Lilly's mind: Where did the halls lead? Were they always there? What was hiding in there?  
Lilly couldn't stifle her curiosity. She stepped past the border and into the hallway. Tobi grabbed her hand.

"Lilly, please!" He pulled her back, "Let's just go!"

Lilly turned to Tobi, frowning. "And go where?"

Tobi stared at her. The only sound in the room was the quiet breeze that whispered past them. Tobi sighed, taking the little girls hand tightly and looking to the empty hallway. "Okay..."

Together, they stepped past the mirror, and into the stone labyrinth hidden within the walls of the old Paris Opera House...


	2. The Man Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's someone living under the Opera House...

There was no sound, except for the echoing drips of water on the cold stone. Tobi could barely make out the sound of their footsteps on the cobbled passage, his grip tightened on Lilly's in fear. His eyes focused on the dark tunnels ahead of them, afraid to look past the light. Afraid of whatever was past the shield of light. 

Afraid of the face that lurked in the shadows....

Lilly broke the silence, squeezing his hand gently. "I remember Madame Berger talking about this place. She said it was the crown jewel of Paris!"

"Did she?" Tobi continued his stare into the darkness, barely registering the words Lilly said. 

"Uh-huh!" Lilly pulled him further into the darkness. "I remember... I think she said that it was one-hundred francs a seat!" The little girl stopped, spinning around to look at him. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she smiled, "Can you imagine it, Tobi!? One hundred francs a seat! And she said hundreds of people would come to see the diva's and the ballet!"

Tobi couldn't hide his smile at her excitement, but it faded quickly as his eyes darted back towards the blackness behind her. "Lilly, let's leave. This place is dark and we could get lost..."

Lilly's smile fell. Her eyes cast down to the ground, the light lowering with her. "Okay..."

"Lilly..." Tobi wrapped his arms around her, "I promise... We'll find a place in the theater. We'll sleep there, maybe find something to pawn... That way we can actually buy our bread for a while."

Lilly's eyes were wide, the sadness still hidden in the blue. But a smile still broke on her face. "Really?" 

Tobi nodded. "Really."

The girl smiled, hugging him tightly. Tobi smiled, wrapping his arms around her tighter. A wave of relief washed over him as he grabbed her hand and turned back towards the mirror. 

The entrance to the passage had completely vanished from sight. There was no soft light that would signal their way out. No breeze that would lead them to the outside world. Only the cold, damp air and the stones that created this labyrinth. Tobi glanced toward the oil in the lamp, holding his breath. He couldn't figure out how long the lantern would last, but all he could do was pray either way. All he could do was hope that it'd last them long enough to see the outside again...

Lilly yawned. It relaxed him. He wasn't away from the one person he cared about in this entire world. If they were to be trapped in darkness, at least it was with Lilly. He felt the pressure as she rubbed her face against his arm, trying to hide the sleep from him. He chuckled, she couldn't hide anything from him, even if she really wanted to. He kissed the top of her head, patting it gently. 

They had to be in the Catacombs by now. Tobi held his breath tightly, waiting for the moment that the dark stone walls would suddenly transform into skulls and skeletons.... His heart began to race. How close were they? What if they really got lost? They'd be trapped... 

And no one would come for them...

Click!

The ground gave way beneath them. Lilly screamed as she fell into the hole, dragging Tobi with her. 

"GAH!" Tobi screamed as his arm scraped against the metal. 

The two plunged into the icy black. Their only light was gone, extinguished by the freezing liquid. Tobi opened his eyes to nothingness. His mouth and nose filled with water. The sound of bodies moving through water was the only sound as he looked in desperation. Which way was up? Which way was down?

...Where was Lilly?!

Tobi swam to the surface, taking a deep breath before turning to listen. "Lilly! Lilly, where are you!" 

"-Tobi!" There was a splashing, desperate coughing as the water slid down her throat. "Tobi, help!" 

"Kick, Lilly!" Tobi spun, listening out for her vice. How did she suddenly sound so far away?! How big was this water?! "Kick as hard as you can!"

"Tobi!" She cried out, her words muffled as she slipped further into the water. He could hear the sounds of her desperately clawing at the frigid water. The icy water stung his eyes as he began to paddle in her direction. If it was her direction. Why did she sound farther than before?! 

"Lilly! Lilly, don't stop talking!" Tobi continued his desperate swim. "Lilly, please! I'm coming to you, don't give up!"

The space fell silent. The splashing ceased. Now there were only quiet drips. Panic gripped the boys heart as he swam desperately. A sharp sting shot through his arm as the cold lapped against him. Hot tears bubbled in his eyes as he flung himself around. "LILLY!! LILLY, PLEASE ANSWER ME!!" He screamed, his chest tight and pained. The freezing water tightened around his body like a straightjacket. "LILLY!!!"

Nothing... 

"Lilly..." Tobi sobbed.

The silence was broken. Something large swept above them like a bird and splashed into the water. Tobi looked into the inky nothingness, hoping to see the creature that jumped into the water when he felt something wrap around his waist and lift him out of the water. He couldn't see anything, not the lake nor the figure that lifted him to safety. Instincts rushed in as he tried to pry himself from the grip. 

"Lilly!! Save Lilly, please!" 

"She's safe." The voice was deep and clear. But it was unrecognizable. 

"Lilly! Lilly! I can't see her!" Tobi finally managed to pull himself from the grasp of his savior. His feet touched the cold stone, he could have kissed it if he wasn't so terrified. It was still dark as night. He reached his hands out, grabbing the cold air in a desperate attempt to touch a wall or even Lilly. "Lilly! Lilly, talk to me!" 

The scraping of a match broke the tension. A small heavenly stroke of light filled the space, bouncing off the stone walls and floor. Tobi could finally see. The passage was gone. He stood on the edge of a stone port, a black boat floated on the water beside him. He spun quickly. The figure that had saved him was shrouded in black, kneeling over someone... 

"Lilly!" Tobi ran to the girl's side. Her eyes were closed, her skin white as snow and lips looked nearly blue in the darkness. A lump grew in the boys throat as he picked her up and held her close. She was freezing, and he couldn't hear a breath coming from her. He nuzzled her, hoping to warm her. It was futile, he was shivering violently from the cold. He sobbed, his teeth chattering so terribly that he couldn't say her name. 

Just wake up, Lilly... Please wake up...

"Give her to me, boy." The dark voice instructed. 

Tobi looked to the figure, a jolt of fear shot through him as he saw the white face that had appeared in the mirror. In the single lantern light he could see that the white face was simply a mask, covering all skin except for the lower jaw. The revealed skin was nearly as white as the mask. Sopping wet black hair fell over the white mask, disappearing into the black atmosphere with the rest of his body. He extended a gloved hand and gently took the little girl in his arms. He lay her down on the ground and began to straighten her neck. He tilted her head back and began to press gently down on her chest. 

"Lilly..." Tobi sobbed through his chattering teeth. "Please be okay...."

Her eyes shot open, as if his voice pulled her from the abyss. 

"LILLY!" Tobi cheered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Lilly coughed violently, water spilling from her mouth as she hugged Tobi close. He could feel her shivering in his arms, her whole body trembled and jolted in the cold. "Lilly, you're okay! Thank god!" 

The figure set the lantern in front of them both, filled and brightly shining as the two embraced each other tightly. He towered over them, watching the reunion with an expression indeterminable behind the mask. Neither child looked to him as he backed took a step into the darkness. Tobi said nothing, he knew the figure hadn't disappeared, but he didn't care. He kept his arms around Lilly, kissing her forehead in relief. In joy. 

"Tobi...?" Lilly blinked, her entire body was exhausted. She curled up in his arms, "I'm cold, Tobi..." 

"We're soaked..."

Lilly looked up, a red glaze coated her eyes. She clung to his shirt, tugging desperately as it dawned on her. "Tobi... Tobi, I lost the bread! I lost our only food! What are we gonna do?!" 

"Sshh...." Tobi was gentle as he pet her hair. The worry gripped him, but his face stiffened as he tried to pull her to her feet. "It's okay, Lilly. We'll think of something, we always do." 

"Where are we going to go, Tobi?!" Lilly covered her face as she began to cry. 

Tobi swallowed the lump that brewed in his throat, "I don't know, Lilly!" His heart began to beat hard, the hot tears began to build in his eyes as he held her close. "We can go back to the bridge... That worked for a little while..."

"I don't want to go back there!" The poor little girl slipped onto the ground. Tobi knelt in front of her, words were failing as she cried out into the stone space, "It was cold and there were rats everywhere! Tobi, I don't wanna move around anymore! I... want to go home! Any home!" 

"Lilly!" Tobi held her face, looking at her as seriously as he could. But the tears had already begun to fall, and his face was breaking into sobs as he tried to speak through his shivering, "Please, I'm trying. I don't know what we're going to do... But we have to get out of here! This place is dangerous... And then, I promise you. I PROMISE YOU, I will find us food and a place to live. I promise you!"

Tobi held her close as she cried into him. The boy couldn't hold his strength any longer. His strength gave out, as he wrapped his arms around Lilly and wailed with her. Cold, hungry, terrified and alone... 

Something draped over them. It was heavy, warm and soft. Tobi lifted his head, blinking back the hot tears. The masked figure was carefully lighting lanterns around them, revealing the grand port and the glassy lake beyond their scope. The figure didn't look at the children as he prepared the black boat at the port's side. Tobi rubbed his eyes, the light revealed just how tired he was. 

"Come with me." The figure turned to them holding his hand out. 

The children stared at the gloved hand, their eyes trailed up to the imposing figure. He was tall and thin, the black suit and red tie gave him the appearance of a ringleader. He peered at the children like a bat, his eyes glowed a terrifying yellow. They shined like an animal's beneath the snow white mask. Yet he still held his bony hand to them, not a single expression in his eyes. 

"Where?" Tobi stood. 

The figure straightened, "To a place that will be warm and safe." He turned towards the boat, stepping inside and reaching out to the children again. "Come, I will show you. And if you decide you would rather take your chances, you will be free to go."

Silence.

Tobi held Lilly's hand tightly, "Okay."

The figure was gentle as he lifted Lilly up and placed her gently in the boat. He turned to the boy, holding his hand out. Tobi stepped inside, his eyes glancing at the masked man as he sat beside Lilly. The cloak swished above them, as the man wrapped them up, warm and safe in his cloak before turning toward the port. Not a word was said as he pushed the boat from the port and revealed a long pole. He was silent as he began to push the boat, rowing towards the darkness. 

Lilly lay her head on Tobi, watching the ceiling of the tunnels pass them by as the man rowed. She smiled as she tugged on Tobi's shirt.

"Tobi, look..."

Tobi looked up towards the ceiling, his mouth falling open in awe. Gorgeous crystal chandeliers hung above them. So many of them. Too many to count. Crystal chandeliers with gold and silver, creating the beautiful illusions of stars underneath the streets of Paris. Candles lit magically as the boat approached and faded into nothingness as they passed by. It was beautiful, enchanting yet the mystery sent the hairs on Tobi's neck up on edge. Lilly held his hand, closing her eyes again. Tobi sighed, beginning to feel the heaviness in his eyes. Exhaustion finally took over, and the children drifted to sleep. 

A soft sighing song began to play as they drifted. The man was singing...

Something he had not done in quite some time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the imagery in this chapter was inspired by the beautiful art of Celine Kim, who I recommend you take a look out. Her Phantom of the Opera portfolio is absolutely gorgeous and was a huge inspiration on this story.
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience! I've been very busy lately and I'm glad I finally got the chance to work on this! Please feel free to leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed this story! I hope to update more regularly. Again, thank you for all your support!


	3. The Man in the Mask

Masquerade....   
Paper faces on parade...   
Masquerade....  
Hide your face so the world will never find you...

Lilly woke softly to the gentle tapping of cymbals, and the twinkling fairy sounds of a music box. A little monkey sat on a table beside the bed, a gorgeous little red robe wrapped around him. He looked serene, peaceful as he gently tapped his cymbals together, his little feet moving to the sound. The little girl sat up, eyes wide as she looked at him. 

Where did you come from, little monkey? She thought quietly to herself. 

She turned her head, the room was grand yet... There was a sadness in it all. A loneliness could be felt in the air as she climbed over her sleeping Tobi and out of the bed. A canopy of royal curtains tucked them away from the rest of this strange place. Lilly took a deep breath, and walked past the curtain.

It was like a dream...

Dark stones created the walls, dark wood created the floors. Silver candelabras lined the walls, their white candles gently lit. Hanging above was another crystal chandelier, twinkling like stars. The ceiling was as high as the Cathedral, beautiful stained glass windows hung above the arches over the lake. The thousands of crystal chandeliers twinkled gently like stars above her. The water was quietly waiting against the stone shore, not a breeze echoed through the underground. 

Across from here was another canopy, the royal curtains were black as night, and closed from view. Vases of nearly blackened, dead roses stood guard at the velvet. Lilly turned, looking to her own canopy, where Tobi was still fast asleep. Another pair of vases guarded the room, the same black, sorrowfully dry roses occupied them. Lilly puffed out her chest and approached the black curtains, ready to tear them open when she heard it again. 

The music box was playing. 

Lilly turned around to greet her little monkey friend, when she realized he was not alone. A tall man stood, gently holding the monkey in his hands. Lilly's eyes widened as she looked up to him. He towered above her completely, thin as a post. A pair of haunting yellow eyes stared at her from behind the black mask that shrouded the left half of his face. His black hair was neatly combed back, his collar high and white. A stark contrast to the black suit he wore. His gray ascot was neatly pinned with a silver brooch. A sense of elegance, of class...

With an air of death all around him...

He knelt to her, holding the music box out to her. His lips were tight, his eyes directly on her. Lilly blinked, unsure of the emotions that were brewing in her. The memories of the night before... The man that swept into the water like a bird and pulled her from the depths. The one that pushed life into her...

"Are you an angel?" Lilly asked.

The man blinked, gently pulling the little monkey closer to his chest. His eyes broke from her to the little monkey in his arms. "No."

"Are you a rich man?"

"No, child."

"Are you a ghost?"

"In a sense."

Lilly blinked, confused by the answers. The man looked to her again and held out the monkey again. "Do you like him?"

"He makes pretty noises." Lilly nodded as she gently took the monkey from his hands. "What's his name?"

The man paused, looking back to the music box for a moment. He was slow and careful as he took the crank of the box and spun it twice. The little song began to play once again, the monkey clapped his cymbals gently together. He was serene and patient as he tapped gently to the little song. Lilly smiled, sitting down on the ground as he played. She did not see the man give her the smallest smile as he knelt in front of her, "Daroga. His name is Daroga."

"Daroga." Lilly repeated. "You make such pretty music, Daroga."

"Why thank you, Lilly!" A soft voice chirped from the monkey. 

Lilly's eyes widened like plates as she looked from the monkey to the man. He was still kneeling in front of her but he did not seem to have moved or spoken. Lilly puffed out her cheeks as she looked at the little monkey again, "How did you know my name?"

"The man in the mask told me!"

Lilly looked behind the box, the man in the mask was still kneeling carefully behind it. His yellow eyes were firmly on the music box, his lips didn't move at all. Lilly blinked before looking back to Daroga and smiling, "Who is the man in the mask, Daroga?"

Silence. The music box was still, the crank no longer spinning. Lilly tilted her head, unsure of what happened for a moment before eyeing the gold crank. She looked to the man, as he stood up, casting a terrifying shadow over her. There was no smile on his face, his yellow eyes stared down at her but she couldn't gauge the emotion behind them. She looked at the monkey once again, taking the crank and turning it three times. The fairy song began to play once again, and Lilly looked deeply at the monkey. 

"Daroga, who is the man in the mask?"

The music box only played. Not a single word escaped it, the man in the mask stared at her with inquisitive eyes. She returned the gaze, confused. Waiting for something to happen...

"Would you like to see something?" The man held his hand out to her. Lilly looked to his hand. He was now wearing a pair of white gloves, his fingers were long and thin like spiders, yet there was a sense of gentleness and delicacy to them. Lilly swallowed the nerves brewing in her and took his hand. Even through the silk, she could feel that his fingers were cold. He swallowed as well, as if he had never held the hand of a child before. The long fingers gently grasped her small palm and he led her down the hall. 

It was as if someone had created the Cathedral of Notre Dame in the depths of the Paris Opera House. An enormous circular glass window stood high above them, the pipes of a grand organ reached high into the ceiling, nearly scraping the intricately carved eaves and buttresses. Lilly took a step closer. The window was not a window at all... It was a painting... A beautiful brown-haired angel looked down upon the organ with a loving pity... She was surrounded by white roses and blue and gold skies. 

"Who is that?" Lilly pointed to the angel. 

The man did not answer, as he led her up to the organ. He turned to her, trying to give her a gentle smile. "Do you like music, little one?"

Lilly nodded, still holding her question tightly. 

The man sat down at the organ, releasing her hand as he stretched his fingers. Gingerly, he pressed down on the keys, a crying note belt from the pipes above them. Lilly looked up to the silver pipes in wonder, as he began to play carefully and gently. His face was stiff, serious as he played. His eyes seemed to glare at the keys in concentration as he played his song. The more he played, the harder he pressed down on the keys; throwing his entire body onto the organ as he lost himself in the song. Lilly no longer existed, he was playing again.

He hadn't played in so long...

He stopped. His eyes flashed open as he looked down to Lilly. Lilly was wide-eyed.

He swallowed, "Forgive me, child. I did not mean to ignore you like that..."

Lilly giggled as she clambered onto the seat beside him, her smile and eyes were wide as she scoot closer to him. "Show me how you did that!"

The man smiled at her. "Look at my hand, child." He held up his hand, gently positioning his fingers. He pressed down on one key, and a single note erupted from the organ. Lilly looked up to the pipe above her, an excited smile on her face as she quickly looked down to the keys.   
"Now you try."

Lilly took a deep breath as she pressed her little finger down on the key, another grand note belting from the pipes in front of her. She laughed, kneeling leaping off the seat in excitement. 

The man looked down to the keys, "Now watch what happens when I press these two keys." His fingers pressed down on two specific keys, and the notes bursting from the pipes suddenly blended together in a strange harmony. "That is called a chord, child." 

"Chord." Lilly nodded in affirmation. She looked up to the man, a smile on her face. 

"Like a sentence is a string of words, a string of chords may create a song." The man smiled as he began to play a delicate tune to her. "A string of songs may create an opera, as a string of sentences might create a book."

Lilly listened to the song he was playing, her gaze reached toward the angel above them. The angel's eyes were closed in silent contemplation. Lilly sighed, and closed her eyes too, wondering if the angel was listening with her. Wondering if the angel enjoyed the music that filled the cathedral. The man in the mask continued his song, the single organ began to warp into a symphony. As if thousands of instruments surrounded her. 

"Mister... who are you?" Lilly opened her eyes and looked to the man. 

The man played one final note, his eyes opened gently. The sound lingered in the air, as he withdrew his hands from the ivory and looked up to the angel above them. "I have been called the Angel of Music. An Angel of Darkness. I have been called the Phantom of the Opera, the Opera Ghost..."

Lilly held her breath, the thought of the man before her being a mere specter sent a wave of fear through her. She fought the urge to run away, her little body shaking in fear as she looked back to him. His shining yellow eyes glanced in her direction, a shiver jolted through her spine.

"Fear not, child." The man stood from the organ. His hands crossed behind his back as he looked up to the angelic painting one last time. "I'm an not a ghost, nor an angel, nor a genius... I am Erik."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom's appearance is going to pay homage to the many actors who have played him in the past. Even in the musical, he has several different masks that he wears, even though his deformity is primarily on the left side of his face. The lair design is partially inspired by Celine Kim, but also inspired by an old Theater Design project I did in college. 
> 
> The history of the Paris Opera House is obviously not the same history as the Opera Garnier, but I imagine the basic architecture is similar. 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading!


	4. The Children Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raoul, I've been there...  
> To his world of unending night.  
> To a place where the daylight dissolves into darkness...
> 
> Darkness....

Tobi watched, his eyes never leaving the thin man as he carried Lilly back towards the curtained room and lay her down on the bed. The little girl was fast asleep, curling into a tiny ball as the man lay her down and covered her with the heavy blanket. She gently began to suckle the tip of her thumb as she sank into the soft mattress.

The man smiled, brushing her hair back from her face and guiding her thumb from her mouth as he whispered, "Goodnight, little one." 

That's probably the most comfortable bed we've ever slept on, Tobi thought to himself. 

The man named Erik stood straight, gently leaving the room and closing the curtain. Tobi finally broke his gaze, now turning to the glass bell jars that decorated the organ room. Tiny glass prisons encasing colorful butterflies, hand-painted. Little birds, sewn from colorful fabric like toys, yet still completely life-like in their appearance stood on branches in the glass. A false menagerie. More dried flowers sat in vases among carefully painted tables and shelves. Colored glass murals gave the appearance of cathedral windows, with the angel in blue watching them from above.

"You just watched us, all that time." The man broke the silence. Tobi whipped around, holding his arms close as the man continued, "You were more than welcome to join us. I'm sure your friend would have loved it."

"Sister." Tobi corrected. "I mean, not... We don't have the same parents but she..."

"You consider her your sister. I understand." The man casually began to straighten his ascot and coat. "I did not think you were related. You have the same hair color, but your features are quite different. Your eyes are different shapes, and as are your noses. Lilly looks like a little pixie, especially with those brown curls."

"That's an odd way to put it." Tobi rubbed his arms. "It's freezing in here..."

"I have a fireplace." The man motioned Tobi to follow, "Come, I shall warm you up."

Tobi narrowed his eyes before taking a step back. "Why do you live down here?"

The man stopped.

"Why do you wear a mask, too?" Tobi continued. "You're clearly a rich man. You have money, I can see it in your clothes."

The man turned, "You're quite clever, aren't you?"

"I can read." Tobi swallowed. 

The man chuckled, "I'm curious, how did my clothes give away my possible financial status?"

"At the orphanage, Madame Berger used to host fancy parties. Men in suits like yours and ladies in fine dresses would come and meet us." Tobi swallowed as he continued, "It was only to make them look good, of course. They didn't really want to help us."

"I am not like them."

"No, I'm sure you're not." Tobi turned back towards the bell jars. "Most rich people can only stomach us for so long before they want us removed from their sight."

"Boy..."

"Lilly won't talk about it. But she knows its true too." Tobi squeezed his arms tightly. "It's why I took her from the orphanage. It's why we live on the street. I won't let anyone hurt Lilly. I'm going to protect her, no matter what happens to us." His hazel eyes were fiery as he glared at the man. "I want to know the truth about you. What do you want with us?"

"I understand your plight, boy..." The man swallowed something. "I am... I can care for you... and Lilly..."

"Care for us?! You live underground, in practically a sewer!" Tobi remarked, "Underneath a dusty old theater!"

The man clenched his fist, hiding it behind his back. "I took you in..."

Tobi felt a surge of pain in his heart, his eyes quickly peeked towards the curtain. There was no movement, Lilly had not woken up. He turned his hot glare back towards the man, "You took us in because you felt sorry for us. Everyone feels sorry for us but no one ever wants us! They feed us for a day, but then they shoo us out onto the street or we trade food for work! I won't put Lilly through that again!"

"And I will not put you through that!" The man approached the boy quickly, clapping his hands on the boys shoulders. Tobi jerked back, nearly falling into the end table that held the bell jars. The man's bony grip was tight and strong, despite his thin and sickly look. 

He stopped. His grip lightened, and he backed away from the boy. "I'm sorry... I did not mean to put a hand on you like that..."

"You got angry..." Tobi straightened. "They always get angry..."

"I did..." The man took a deep breath. "You're still very cold... Let me get a fire started for you..."

The man did not answer. He stood silently, his back to the boy before taking a deep breath and approaching his organ. Tobi watched carefully, taking a careful step back towards the room where his dear sister slept. 

"You're going to wake her up." Tobi glared. 

"I assure you, I will not." He glanced at Tobi. The yellow eyes pierced through the boy before he turned back to the organ without a word. 

His movements were quiet as he pressed his foot down on a pedal under the organ, while digging into his pocket. With a small "aha!" he pulled out a little piece of brass and inserted it into a tiny hole beside the keyboard. He cranked it three times before pressing his spidery fingers down on three keys. No sound erupted from the pipes above but Tobi could hear the sound from below. There was a circle on the ground, it slowly began to open. The sound of something that had not moved in quite some time echoed around them as a circular fire pit rose from the ground, locking in place gently. Tobi's eyes were wide as the man cranked the metal piece in the opposite direction and released the pedal. 

"How did you do that?" Tobi asked as the man began to load firewood into the pit. 

"Ingenuity and study." The man responded. 

Tobi blinked, shaking his head. "You still didn't answer my question."

"You've asked several at this point."

"Why do you live down here, under the old Opera House? And why do you wear a mask?" Tobi kneeled by the fire, his eyes crossing to the curtained room. There was a moment, he prayed she was still asleep. That she hadn't heard him ruin everything... 

I always ruin everything... 

"I have my reasons for confining myself to the darkness." The man finished arranging the firewood. He grabbed a small vial, opening it gently as he continued. "My mask is part of the reason I have concealed myself from the outside world." He pulled the glove from his hand, digging his finger into the vials substance and rubbing it onto a log. 

Tobi watched as he ignited a match and lit the substance. "You know, eventually Lilly will want to go outside... She'll miss the sun. She doesn't like the dark..."

The man did not look at the boy. He simply stood and removed his coat, crossing towards a wardrobe. 

Tobi glared, standing. "You can't confine us to the dark too!"

The man stopped. "No... I can't..."

Silence. The fire crackled gently, the smoke began to waft gently into the air. Tobi turned his head towards the room Lilly slept in. A surge of guilt radiated through him. What am I going to do? If I try to get her to leave... She'll be sad. She might be angry... He swallowed the lump in his throat. The man hadn't turned to look at him once. He was staring at the angel above the organ. As if she was going to come to life and give him an answer...

"Come with me..." The man finally stated.

Tobi bit his lip, hesitation gripped him. 

"We will come back, I promise." The man turned back towards Tobi, his face gentle.

The man led him by torchlight, placing it gently on the tip of the boat so Tobi could see. The boy was nervous, shaking as he sat down in the soft seat and looking back towards the curtained room. Alarms went off in his head, he began to hesitate. The man said nothing as he grabbed the long oar and began to push the boat away from the dock. Tobi felt the urge to leap out back onto the dock, but he was frozen. 

The light was a comfort in the pitch black, the soft pops of the fire lightened the mood. Tobi hated the silence and the dark. This was a different path. The beautiful starlight of chandeliers did not guide their way. 

Tobi couldn't take it anymore. "Where are we going?" 

"I am showing you the way out..." The man sighed. 

The boat stopped. Tobi could see the stone dock beside him. The stone pathway was illuminated by the firelight, a small tunnel leading forward. The man grabbed the torch from the tip of the boat and handed it to Tobi, the warmth danced off the little boys face as he stared into the fire. He could feel the heat in his eyes as he stared at the bright little flame. 

"Walk forward. Remember this path." The man motioned the boy past the dock. 

The sound of his shoes over the cobblestone was barely audible as they walked. The man kept his distance behind the boy, only directing him forward if he stopped. Tobi felt the fear starting to choke him. The fire provided him a bit of warmth and comfort but the man's tall thin figure loomed over him like the shadow of death. A cold, deathly air radiated off him, pushing the boy forward. Leading him towards something... The boy stopped, his hand tightly gripped the torch in his hand. 

"What's wrong?"

Tobi bit his lip as he stared into the dancing flame. He was warm with the torch, safe with the fire in his hand. His mind crossed to the thought of his sweet Lilly, who rested obliviously in the Cathedral cave not too far away. The man hadn't moved, but Tobi could still feel his deathly aura behind him. A shiver shot down the boys spine as a sound finally filled his ears. It was soft, barely audible but in the absolute silence of the cave, it broke through. 

"Water..." Tobi muttered, lifting his head towards the path. He held the torch out, stretching the light forward. "We're near La Seine..."

"Yes. This path leads towards La Seine, an opening I created under the bridge." The man stepped past the boy, "Come."

"You created this path?" Tobi slowly stepped forward, the fear was still lingering in his heart. 

The man paused for a moment, but continued his stride forward as he spoke. "I've built my home from the ground up. The Opera House that stands on top of my tunnels and Cathedral... the grand architect of the Crown Jewel of Paris... It was I. I am many things, boy..."

"You must be. An organist, a collector..." Tobi opened his fingers.

"An architect, a composer...." The man stopped. Under his breath, he muttered, "A monster..."

Tobi stopped behind him. He lifted the torch as the man's thin figure shined in the firelight. He could see the sickly pale yellow skin on his hands, the ones he never concealed behind the gloves after lighting the fire. The fire shone in his sleek black hair and illuminated his shining eyes. There wasn't a feature he could see behind the mask, it was perfectly shaped to his features. Tobi felt the urge to reach out and grab it, but he found it easy to resist. There was something about the man that felt safe as long as the mask was on. 

"Mister Erik..." Tobi grabbed the man's sleeve.

Erik turned towards the boy, a curious look on his face. 

"I want to go back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobi has always been the one to take care of Lilly and these two have had a very hard life. It makes sense that Tobi would have a hard time trusting Erik (especially given the circumstances.)
> 
> There's kind of a theme I've got going with Erik's lair.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I know I tend to update very sporadically but it makes me so happy to see that I've been bookmarked. I really appreciate you all!


	5. Have You Forgotten?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wandering child...  
> So lost, so helpless...  
> Yearning for my guidance...
> 
> A year has passed, Lilly and Tobi seem to have found a home in the tunnels beneath the old Opera Populaire. Life appears to be music and bliss...
> 
> But the past is often inescapable...

Tobi straightened his arm carefully, focusing his mind on the lessons that Erik had taught him. Drilled in him over and over again. He was gentle as he placed the horsehair on the strings of his violin, tapping the little hat with his foot once again to make sure it was there. One... two... one, two, three, four.... He gently began his song, pulling his bow along the metal strings, his eyes closed. 

Lilly stared up at her brother, her feet tapping together in rhythm to his playing. She chuckled happily as few passers stopped for a moment to watch the boy play his violin. After a few moments of listening to his song, they'd drop a few coins in the little hat and walk off. Tobi was careful not to lose his focus. Not to open his eyes and break his concentration. His fingering no longer relied on his eyes, he could press the strings with confidence. His bowing was careful and light, the rosin dust flew from the horsehair and strings onto the polished wood of the instrument. 

He bowed the final note. His eyes opened. 

The small crowd that had gathered clapped gently, a few more coins were dropped into the hat. Tobi couldn't hide his smile as he knelt down and began to quietly pack the violin. 

"Tobi, you're getting so good!" Lilly clapped her hands excitedly. 

Tobi smiled at his sister, "I'm trying, Lilly..."

Lilly pouted, "You're good! Why won't you just admit that you practice more than you need to! Why won't you tell Mister Erik that you're ready for more lessons!" 

"Mister Erik is more ambitious than you are, Lilly." Tobi stood up, gently picking up the hat. He sat down, the violin case right by his side as he began to carefully count the francs. "When are you going to sing for the people, like the way I play?"

Lilly blushed bright red, standing up and brushing the dust off her dress. Tobi chuckled as he got a better look at his sister. Her brown curly hair had been tied in a tail behind her head, a bright blue bow in her hair matched the one around her waist. Her dress was pure white, stitched with careful lace and buttons. Everything about her was brand new, from her dress to her stockings, while Tobi had trouble parting with his old shoes. A year had passed, and he had already shot up several inches. 

"Lilly." Tobi embraced her. 

Lilly blinked before tightly hugging her brother back, looking up at him with bright eyes. "Tobi... Do you know what day it is?"

"You've reminded me three times already. Why do you think I stopped early?"

"Are we going to get him a cake?"

Tobi laughed, "You think a cake will be enough?"

"No ones ever gotten us a cake before!" Lilly pointed.

Tobi smiled small, picking up his case as he tucked the francs in his pocket and flipped the cap back on his head. He held his hand out to his sister as his mind began to wander...  
It had been a year that Mister Erik had taken them into his... home... if that was what it could be called. The man proved resourceful to Tobi, strangely caring and attentive to the two children, but the strange air of mystery never once faded from him. He still loomed, sulked like death in the darkness. His yellow glowing eyes often monitored the children while they read or practiced their lessons, watching them like a hawk. He had often avoided questions, like the angel above the organ. 

Or why he wore the mask...

But he had still given them something akin to a home. Tobi couldn't deny that Lilly was happy to be in a place that was warm, safe. A place with a bed. A place with food that was hot and ready for them... A place where they didn't have to work or steal just to survive....

"Tobi..."

Lilly's voice shattered through his thoughts, her hand was tight in his grip. The boy turned his head towards his sister. She was looking behind them, her smile was gone. 

"What is it, Lilly?"

"I think that man is following us..." Lilly gripped his hand tightly. 

Tobi turned around, wondering what she was talking about. His heart plummeted into his stomach when he realized she was right...

The man was portly, holding a newspaper in his hands as he eyed the small children. His waistcoat and vest were definitely too small for him, the buttons stretched and ready to pop if he moved too much in any one direction. The bowler hat on his head somehow seemed too big as it slid forward on his head, revealing his short, dirty blonde hair. Beneath his beady, brown eyes and round nose was a bushy broom mustache and goatee. His suit hadn't seen a good tailor in quite some time, the hems of his pants revealed disgusting brown socks and shoes...

"Lilly... You need to take this and head home." Tobi handed the violin case to his sister. 

Lilly took the violin, nodding before looking up to her brother. "Tobi, what about the cake?"

"I promise I'll get it. I just want you to hurry home. Do not do anything else, please..." He lifted his sisters chin gently. "Promise me, Lilly. You will go straight home and not talk to anyone." 

"Not even Mister Erik?"

Tobi bit his lip. "Especially not Mister Erik..."

Lilly nodded her head, giving the man one final glance before running off, cradling the violin case gently in her arms. Tobi swallowed the fear that brewed in his chest. He could feel the man approach him from behind. A hard heavy hand rested on the back of his neck, and the smell of tobacco and gin seemed to waft off the fat drifter. 

"Pretty little girl, she is."

Tobi didn't speak. 

"Mr. Pecking has been expecting you for some time, Tobi." The man's grip was surprisingly strong for how heavy he was. To a bystander, he was merely walking with the boy, but Tobi could feel his grip on the back of his neck. As if he were more than happy to snap it. Render Tobi dead for the slightest infraction. The boy stayed quiet, unwilling to inflict any harm on himself, or God forbid, Lilly. 

"Cat got your tongue, boy?"

"Yes, Mr. Tricher..." Tobi gulped again. 

Tricher chuckled, "Good, good."

The walk with Tricher was silent as death as he pulled Tobi further down the street, past the shops and cafes that lined outside the Paris Opera House. With a push, the boy was pulled into an alley, down the backstreets of Paris where the sun could not shine down on them. He swallowed his nerves, his mind was only on his sister whom he could only pray had gotten safely home to Mister Erik...

"In here, boy." Tricher opened the back door. 

The building was a bar. The stench of smoke and beer filled the boys nose as Tricher pushed him forward past the bar tables and up a set of stairs. Tobi looked back towards the drunkards that downed their beer, not a single one paying mind to Tricher or the boy he had dragged into this place. The air of uncertainty made him even more nervous. If they had noticed him, would they have helped? Part of Tobi was sure they were all once orphans that Mr. Tricher had led up these stairs...

The door at the top of the stairs was painted a sickly green... Tobi felt sick as Mr. Tricher reached for it and opened it. 

The office was decorated with a guady wallpaper, peeling gently in the corners of the room. The wooden furniture still seemed to shine a bit, but it was tainted with the splotches of spilled alcohol and the stench of tobacco that seemed to waft from every single corner of this disgusting damn bar! Tobi wasn't sure if the sickly feeling in his stomach was from the smell of the room or the fear of the man in the chair facing the window. 

"Found 'im, Monsieur Pecking." Mister Tricher pushed the boy further into the room, before closing the door and standing in front of it. Tobi gulped again, pulling his cap off his head and beginning to wring it in his hands. 

The chair turned, and Monsieur Pecking finally got a good look at the boy. 

Monsieur Pecking was a thin man, tall as a tree with neatly combed black hair on his head. His eyes were narrow like a hawk, eyeing the boy up and down as he stuffed his pipe and lit it gently. He wore a much finer suit that Mister Tricher could ever hope to own though Tobi could not deny the fact that Mister Erik's clothes were still much nicer. Pecking didn't say a word to the boy, he merely stood from his chair and approached. 

"You look different, Tobi." Pecking took a long breath of his pipe, letting the smoke billow from his mouth as he continued, "Someone's apparently taken you for a decent charity case, am I right?"

Tobi held his tongue. 

"You're awfully quiet." Pecking remarked. "Not like you at all."

"I'm sorry, Monsieur Pecking." The boy muttered. 

"I like it." Pecking stated, sitting down on his desk with another draw from his pipe. "I was a quiet boy, when I was your age and look where I am now. Sitting at the top, with a small army of workers under my belt. You-" He pointed his pipe at the boy, "-may have some decent potential in the business if you focused your mind."

"Monsieur Pecking," Tobi clenched his fist. "I need to go home."

There was a pause, as Tricher and Pecking eyed each other. 

They began to laugh. 

"Don't be silly, boy. This is your home. This is your work and you've been slacking!" 

"Monsieur Pecking," Tobi looked up. 

Pecking's smile dropped immediately. He dove for the boy, grabbing the front of his shirt and nearly lifting him off his feet. Tobi started shaking, his hazel eyes wide with fear as he finally looked the terrifying Pecking in the eyes. Those brown eyes, soulless and uncaring as they pulled the boy close. 

Pecking growled low, "Don't forget what you owe me, boy! All that room and board I gave you and that little sister of yours. All the food I wasted, feeding you two ungrateful brats. You signed a contract. You work for me, and we leave your little sister out of the business." He dropped Tobi onto the floor, "You do whatever I tell you, and that cute little girl gets to live in ignorant bliss."

"You... you brought her into the office..." Tobi took a breath through the fear. "You were going to do something!"

"As would have been my right. My house, my rules." Pecking cracked his knuckles. 

"We left," Tobi stood up, shaking. "Your rules don't apply..."

"Not quite, boy." Pecking grabbed something from behind him. It was a small leather book, a pen sticking out of the pages. He was slow and careful, almost savoring the feeling of flipping through this book before eyeing Tobi once again. "You and your sister were under this roof for nearly three months, but you only did a few weeks worth of work. I agreed to only charging you and your sister for the room and board, while you ate my food for free."

Tobi said nothing. 

"I've calculated the amount of work you owe me into francs. Seeing how well made-up you are, I think I can throw the cost of your meals back in." He began to scribble in the books, his cheating calculations seemed to excite him. 

Tobi's eyes stared wide at the ground, his heart seemed to stop beating. 

"You and your sister owe me... four-hundred francs." Pecking eyed the boy over his little black book. "Seems your... caretaker might be able to provide you with some of that money, judging by your getup."

"Monsieur..." Tobi muttered, but the words disappeared from his mouth. He couldn't think of anything to say or argue. 

Pecking straightened his posture, tucking the little pen back inside his book and placing the book in his back pocket. He grinned at the boy, "You have two weeks to get that money to me. I don't care how you do it. In two weeks, I better be four-hundred francs richer...."

"I'll try..." Tobi felt his whole body start to quiver as the weight of the number began to crush him.

"And if you don't provide the francs you owe me..." Pecking lingered over the thought as he slipped off the desk and approached the boy. Tobi looked up, the man was towering over him. His breath was hot like the Devil's, his eyes as cold and unforgiving as the Reaper, "Well, I'm not one for hurting little ones, but... your sister could be the exception..."

He could still hear their despicable laughter after they threw him out into the street. He could hear the words of Monsieur Pecking as he picked himself off the ground and began his walk home. The sound carried all the way to the opening that would bring him home. He stopped, looking around before stepping into the passageway. He stopped again as the passage closed and he was encased in darkness. His hands pinched the box of matches in his pocket, but he stood in the darkness. Lilly... he thought, a lump of fear built tightly in his throat.

"Tobi! Tobi, you're back!" Lilly's voice rang through the darkness. 

He lifted his head. 

Lilly and Mister Erik approached him, Mister Erik holding a torch above them both. Tobi couldn't stand to look in the yellow eyes as his sister wrapped her arms around him. 

"We were worried..."

Tobi held Lilly tightly as she rested her head on his chest, "I'm sorry, Lilly... I forgot to get the cake..." He looked up to Mister Erik, "Lilly wanted to get you a cake, for letting us stay here for the year... I'm sorry... I forgot..." A well of tears formed in his eyes as his sister let him go. 

Erik sighed, a soft smile on his face as he held the torch towards the stone dock. "Never mind that. There will always be time for cake... For now, we can celebrate in other ways. Lilly tells me you've mastered Ode to Joy, and I am very anxious to hear it."

Tobi nodded his head, letting Mister Erik lead him and his sister back towards the boat. Lilly held her brother's hand tightly. He could feel her eyes on him as they sat down in the boat and Mister Erik pushed off into the lake. His eyes wandered, the further into the lair they got. The chandeliers began to shin. Gorgeous crystal stars hanging above them as they sailed towards the Cathedral...

Crystals...

Tobi looked back to Mister Erik, whose yellow eyes were following the crystals . As if they were at sea and the stars guided them home.

I'm sorry, Mister Erik.... Tobi turned back to the Cathdral, pulling Lilly closely in his arms. I have to do it.... For Lilly...


	6. Who Would Have the Gall?

Tobi couldn’t breathe as Monseiur Pecking carefully counted each franc, placing the coins into neat little stacks by fifty. The room was hot, the unbearable stench of cigar smoke and stale beer seemed to tighten the atmosphere and weigh it down over the boy. He could barely breathe. Mr. Tricher leaned his heavy body against the door, completely blocking his way. The only way out was through the window, death over debt...

He had managed to secure four hundred francs with relative ease, digging through the charred ruins of the Opera House and selling them to whoever might take them. A dressmaker adored some costumes untouched by the fire, the pawnbroker paid well for the sterling hairbrush set he had managed to find in the diva’s dressing room... The Opera House was filled with trinkets that no one would touch or use ever again... But he still felt the vice of guilt in his heart as they placed the francs in his hand. Maybe no one in the Opera Populaire would ever need them again, but there was still the ghosts that hid in the shadows...

And Mister Erik...

“Well, it seems you succeeded.” Monseiur Pecking grinned as he pulled out his little black book and pen. Tobi held his breath still as the man carefully marked the payment down. When he was finally finished he smiled, “Well done, Tobi.”

Tobi finally took a breath, “Thank you, Monseiur Pecking.”

“I’ll double your next payment.”

The boys heart stopped, “Next payment?! You said all I had to give you was four hundred francs!”

Pecking chuckled, leaning back in his chair as he put the lit cigar between his teeth. “I may have said that, but I didn’t say that was going to be your only payment! You don’t want to know how much you really owe me, boy. Be thankful I’m letting you do this in payments that I set!”

Tobi felt the lump grow tightly in his throat, but he could only pray that there were no tears in his eyes. “Please, Monseiur Pecking... I can’t do this!”

Pecking’s smug smile faded. There was a silence in the air as he took a careful puff of cigar and blew the cloud of smoke in Tobi’s direction. The stench of burning tobacco wafted into the boys nose, sneaking its way into his lungs. But Tobi held in the urge to cough. The scratch in his throat made his eyes water as he tried to stay as still as possible. “Triple the pay. You have two weeks.”

Tobi cursed himself for speaking, and even harder for the urge to cry. 

“Now now, Tobi.” Monseiur Pecking stood up and approached the boy. His touch was deceivingly friendly, as he turned the boy towards the door and draped his arm over his shoulder, “Do not think I am being unfair to you. This is how life will always play out. You pay your debts, you accumulate more. I am only preparing you for life ahead of time!”

Tobi didn’t believe it at all. But he kept his mouth close as Tricher moved aside and Pecking led him forward. “You’re a resourceful boy, Tobi. A resourceful boy with quick hands. I have faith that you’ll figure out what needs to be done. Otherwise....”

“Please...” Tobi looked up, hazel eyes wide with fear. “Please Monseiur Pecking, I’m begging you! Leave Lilly out of this! I’m the one that signed the contract, I’m the one that needs to pay the debt. She’s happy now, she doesn’t need to be a part of this.”

“Shut up!” Pecking swung his hand hard across the boys cheek, knocking him to the floor. The tears came pouring out as Pecking delivered a swift and painful kick to the boys stomach. Pecking growled as he grabbed a handful of Tobi’s hair and pulled him up. His breath was hot and terrible in Tobi’s face as he warned, “I have no sympathy for beggers, you idiot welp! Twelve hundred francs by next Friday, or that little sister of yours belongs to me! Understand?!

Tobi cried out as Pecking shook him violently, “Yes! Yes, Monseiur Pecking, I understand!”

“Good.” He threw Tobi out the open door. “Now get out of my sight.”

Tobi could still feel the sting from Monseiur Peckings hand as he walked down the street towards La Seine. The cold air was definitely not helping, the red mark felt red hot. No one glanced at the poor boy as he stopped on the bridge and looked towards the water. He should have been panicking, but all he could feel was immense despair. He knew that deep down Monseiur Pecking never intended for him to succeed. Pecking was a disgusting man, who took nothing but pleasure in the hardships of the desperate... and children... 

Options started to waft through the boys head. He couldn’t pay Monseiur Pecking... Rather, even if he managed to pay off this debt in seven days, Pecking would continue raising the payment until it was completely impossible and he would have what he wanted or Tobi was dead... and then there would be nobody to protect Lilly... They could run away! They could leave Paris for good! Live their lives like Gypsies, jumping on trains and stowing away on boats! That would be quite the adventure!

But Lilly would never want to leave Mister Erik behind... 

Neither did Tobi. He had been so good to them, even if he was odd. Despite his lurking in the shadows and hardened demeanor, he had cared for them... How could they just leave him behind?! 

“TOBI!” 

Tobi shot up and looked towards the end of the bridge. Lilly was waving excitedly at him, dressed in a new winters coat and boots. Standing right behind her... was Mister Erik? The top half of his face was covered by a wide-brimmed hat, while a scarf covered the bottom half. No one looked at him in suspicion, for he looked like the many who were anticipating snow at this temperature. Tobi wiped his eyes, knowing that if Lilly didn’t notice that Mister Erik would...

“Tobi?” Lilly took her brothers hand. “Tobi, What’s the matter?”

Tobi sniffled, “Nothing, Lilly. I might be coming down with a cold, that’s all.”

“Then we should get you somewhere warm.” Mister Erik spoke. “Come now, children. To home you go.” 

“Aren’t you coming, Mister Erik?” Lilly looked up to the tall man. 

Erik gently patted her head, “I’ll be along shortly. There is something that I must do first.”

Tobi could feel the piercing yellow eyes beneath the hat. But somehow, the gaze was not angry or burning... He had no idea how he knew... but Mister Erik was looking at him with... kindness. Understanding... It strangely made the boy feel better as he took his sisters hand and nodded to Mister Erik. “We’ll head home.” 

“There is hot soup and tea waiting for you both.” Mister Erik placed his bony hand on top of Tobi’s head. “Worry not, you will feel better soon.”

And with that, the mysterious man disappeared. 

~~~

Tobi could barely swallow his soup but he still ate, if only to make Lilly feel better. He could see it in her big blue eyes. Worry. He could still feel the pain in his stomach and the sting in his cheeks from Monseiur Pecking’s brutal beating, but there was no way to tell if there were marks on him. Lilly would have most likely asked where the mark came from, and he couldn’t find the courage to tell her. How could he tell her that Monseiur Pecking threatened to hurt her if Tobi didn’t pay him back for the time they slept in his inn? How could he tell his little sister that Monseiur Pecking, the man who fed them and gave them a bed to sleep in, had beaten Tobi for twelve hundred measly francs...

He didn’t tell her. And the guilt of it all churned and pained him like thousands of needles. 

Lilly fell asleep, waiting for Mister Erik to come back...

Tobi waited at the edge of the bank, dipping his toes in the freezing water. Why did the ice cold make him feel better? Why did he feel warmer? If he couldn’t tell Lilly, he had to tell Mister Erik. Mister Erik... 

“Mister Erik!” Tobi stood up as the masked man gently came into view. He was pushing the boat with the familiar oar, an expression completely indeterminable because of the mask. The man did not wave or smile at Tobi as he anchored the boat against the shore and stepped out. 

“Mister Erik...” Tobi felt the pain grab his chest tightly. “Mister Erik, there’s something I need to tell you...”

Mister Erik was silent as he glanced at Tobi, his long fingers gently working on the buttons to his cloak. “Speak.” He gently draped the cape cloak over a statue. 

Tobi gulped. Somehow this felt familiar. Being called to Madame Berger’s office by the groundskeeper for doing something considered “poor” or “improper” and waiting for the belligerent yelling or worse. His knuckles hurt just thinking about what would happen... Still, the boy took a deep breath and began to explain. Everything. What Tobi had to do, just so Lilly could eat. What drove them to run away from Monseiur Pecking’s inn and back onto the streets... What he had taken from the Opera House and sold... and what Monseiur Pecking had done to him...

Mister Erik was silent as he listened. Tobi waited for something. A shout, a slap... Anything.

“Twelve hundred francs?”

Tobi bit his lip, “Yes sir.”

Mister Erik turned to Tobi, looming over him like the shadow of death. Tobi expected a meaningless lecture that wouldn’t help him in the long run. He expected Mister Erik to tell him that he would have to figure out how to get out the debt himself...  
But instead the man placed his hands on Tobi’s shoulder and knelt to face him. Tobi felt ice shoot down his spine as he looked into the the glowing yellow eyes. 

“Thank you for telling me, Tobi.”

Tobi looked up, confusion written on his face. Mister Erik was smiling...

“Go to sleep.” Mister Erik stood. “In the morning, I promise it will be dealt with.” 

What did that mean?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long. It’s been an insane few months between applying for a Master’s Degree and looking for a new place to live, that this story sorta fell between the cracks. But I’m back, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading Song Take Flight, probably my first fanfiction in a good long while. I have always loved Phantom of the Opera, and I've had this story in mind for such a long time. I really hope you guys like it.


End file.
